


My Little Winter Sprite

by PuellaPulchra



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughter of Sophie Bennett and Jack Frost runs away after she loses control of her powers at school. When Sophie becomes aware that Pitch is also after the girl she must assemble the Guardians to help get her daughter back or risk losing her daughter to Pitch forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Sophie screamed as pain racked her body.

"It's crowning" The Doctor said "It's time to push."

Sophie could vaguely feel the hand she was squeezing, as her older brother Jamie stood beside her for support. Had her eyes been opened, Sophie would have noticed that Jamie was wincing in pain, and that she had likely broken his hand.

But her eyes were not open, as now she had her eyes closed as she tried to expel her soon to be newborn from her body. She pushed once more and the baby left her body, straight into the doctors hands.

"It's a girl" The doctor said as he put the baby straight into Sophie's arms. She took the baby and smiled.

She breathed and leaned back in her bed suddenly tired. She let go of Jamie's hand and smiled at her brother. He smiled back at her, rubbing his hand.

"So beautiful" She said smiling at her little girl. She looked almost exactly like her father with the white hair and pale skin. The baby's eyes were closed so she couldn't tell what color they were but she was almost positive that they would be ice blue. "Jaqueline Bennett." She called the baby.

"Beautiful name" Jamie said as the nurse came by to wash the baby off. The nurse gently removed the baby from her arms and brought the baby to a sink right in Sophie's line of sight. She wasn't worried the nurses knew what they were doing.

She looked at the hand that Jamie was massaging and found that it looked red and slightly swollen she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry" She said. After all it was she who had requested Jamie be there. Her mother had wanted to be there but Sophie had insisted on just she and Jamie, feeling as though this was a moment that would only be fully and truly realized by she and her brother. As only they knew who the father truly was.

Jamie shook his head. "Relax Soph, I've had worse."

Sophie gave him the same look that their mother used to give them when they were downplaying an injury. It worked about as well as then, because Jamie then sighed and said. "It hurts, but it's not broken Soph, I'm fine."

Sophie smiled as though she had won a battle and told Jamie to put ice on it, as soon as possible. "How's my little Jacqueline, Doctor?" Sophie said turning to the Doctor.

"She is just fine" The Doctor said handing the baby back to Sophie. "She feels a little colder to the touch than normal, but that's nothing to worry about."

_No, it's not,_ Sophie thought holding her now sleepy child in her arms, _considering who her father is._

"You'll want to feed the baby," The Nurse said as they wheeled her out of the room. "As soon as she wakes."

Sophie nodded still holding the baby now wrapped in a white blanket. "I know," She said marveling at the perfection of her child. She knew without a doubt that this child would be a lot to handle, since she was the daughter of Jack Frost.

Jamie kissed her forehead. "I'll go tell mom and dad." He whispered in her ear before leaving.

"Do you want your mother and father?" The nurse asked as she was put back into a private room.

Sophie smiled and shook her head. "I just want a few minutes alone with my daughter." She told the nurse.

The Nurse smiled and nodded before turning around to leave.

Looking at her daughter she smiled. "I love you," She whispered. "and I shall protect you with everything I have from everything I can." She vowed and from deep inside she knew she would. She had to for at that moment she realized with sudden clarity that this child was hers, and that she really and truly loved her little Jackie.

She looked outside the window and looked at the moon glowing in the night sky. Her heart saddened for a moment. I wish you were here Jack. She thought before turning her attention back to the little baby in her arms.

"I love you my little winter sprite, no matter what, I will always love you" Sophie said before kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Someone knocked on the door effectively killing the moment. "Umm Soph, it's been a few minutes, and mom and dad really want to see their granddaughter." Jamie said sounding very uncomfortable, as though mom and dad were breathing down his neck. Which they probably were.

Sophie laughed freely. "Yeah, yeah come in" She said shifting the baby slightly.

The door opened and Jamie, Mom, and Dad walked in, Sophie smiled and leaned back in her bed as her parents gently removed the baby from her arms. Waking the baby for only a moment before Jacqueline fell back asleep. Jamie sat down by Sophie and held her hand she noticed that it was his left hand he was giving her as the right had ice wrapped around it. "You, OK?" Jamie asked her.

"Just very tired" Sophie said yawning for the first time since giving birth.

Jamie nodded "Well I think you earned it, Take a nap. If the baby wakes…"

"You'll wake me" Sophie said sharply her tone indicating no room for disagreement.

Jamie nodded once more "We'll wake you." He assured her, then he kissed her on the forehead something he hadn't done since she was 7 years old, she smiled and quickly fell asleep.

Above the hospital the moon glowed brightly as down below Pitch stood in the shadows silently plotting; a dark smile forming on his face.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 year old Jackie Bennett awakens from a nightmare. While outside trouble brews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

Chapter 1 Nightmare  
  
 _10 years later_  
  
The moon shone brightly lighting up the little town of Burgess as the Sandman filled all the children's heads up with sand giving the young children beautiful dreams as the little beings dreamed of worlds made of ice cream and dessert, going back in time to play with the dinosaurs, or into the ocean where they swam with dolphins.  
  
The children dreamed happily and Sandman was content knowing that all the children were safe and sound and happy.  
  
He didn't know that one little girl was forgotten, a little girl with long white hair that was currently tossing and turning in her bed as dark nightmares plagued her dreams. Snow fell around the room as her fear started to intensify, above her sleeping form black sand danced as forming images more terrifying then the next appeared.  
  
The ivory haired girl whimpered tossing and turning, the sheets falling off her bed as her fears became real in the recesses of her mind. Her eyes clenched shut as she went through the nightmare. Above her sleeping form black sand twisted revealing a dark figure in a long black robe that laughed cruelly in the images before the sand dissipated and the young girl woke up with a start. Breathing heavily as she looked around and realized that it was snowing.  
  
She put her head to her knees and put both her hands to either side of her knees, as she attempted to remove the images from her mind. She stayed in that position for a few moments before noticing the snow that was falling all around her she breathed through her nose for a moment and closed her eyes and the snow stopped falling.  
  
She closed her eyes once more. A dream that's all it was, a dream. It was not real; as her mother constantly told her, dreams were not real. They meant nothing; they had nothing to do with what truly happens in the outside world.  
  
She looked to the window and she could see the moons glow her eyes filled with tears. The words that man had said inside her nightmare had frightened her, he had attacked every fear, every insecurity she had ever had about herself and showed them to her twisted and sick.  
  
 _"You don't belong"_ He had hissed in her ear. _"You're a freak, an abomination, you don't deserve to be here, and that's all anyone will ever see you as."_  
  
It wasn't true. Momma had told her so multiple times that she belonged, that while she was different, the different was good, it made her, her, it made her special.  
  
Uncle Jamie would say that her father could do the same thing, Jack Frost- who she's never seen, could create ice and snow as well, using his abilities to make children happy.  
  
Her dreams had attacked that as well. _If your father is so great where is he? Why isn't he spending time with his beloved daughter?_  
  
She shook her head. Her mother had told her that Jack had not been seen since March before her birth and that he did not even now she existed.  
  
Hurtful? Yes.  
  
But it was a whole better than what that man had been suggesting.  
  
Unless... unless her mother was lying to her? Unless her father knew about her, that her mother had told Jack about her and Jack, not wanting a daughter, ran away? Had momma lied to her to protect her?  
  
Jackie shook her head. No, mother would not lie to her, her mother never had before, and she had no reason to believe her mother would lie about her about that. She had to believe her father was good; he was a guardian of childhood. He had to be.  
  
Then there was Sarah as well, who knew her secret, and accepted it, and saw her for who she truly was. Sarah (as well as her mother and Uncle Jamie) could see her white hair and blue eyes as opposed to the brown hair and brown eyes that everyone else saw. Did that not count for anything?  
  
The dream's words came back to her. _"Your best friend, will only be there until everyone leaves you, then she will leave as well. She could never truly love a freak like you."_  
  
That was not true it couldn't be. Sarah loved her, Sarah was her best friend she would never abandon her. Of that was she certain.  
  
She shook her head it was a dream it was not real. She had nothing to fear.  
  
She looked to the door of her room and thought if maybe she should wake her mother and speak to her about this, before shaking her head.  
  
Momma needed her rest. Her Mother had a meeting in the morning, and besides she was a big girl she could handle her nightmares on her own.  
  
With that, she lied back down in bed pulling her blanket up to her chin and fell back asleep.  
  


* * *

  
Pitch smiled, finally after years of planning and preparing and months of sending this girl frightening dreams, it was time. Beside him a nightmare neighed impatiently.  
  
"Yes my pet, I believe it is time we put phase 3 into action" He said laughing cruelly, as he and the nightmare slipped into the shadows traveling back to his own lair.


End file.
